Getting answers/The Train Musesum
Here's how getting answers and the train museum goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. see our heroes driving down the street as the Terminator drives their man vehicle as the engines follow, while Jimmy and his team are on the hover car Brian: Keep it under 65, we don't wanna be pulled over. Terminator: Affirmative. Morley: No, no, no. You got to listen how others talk. Human Pinkie: You don't have to say, "affirmative" or anything like that. You say, "no problemo", "Okkie dokie", or a simply "okay". Human Rainbow: And if someone comes to you with an additude, you say, "eat me." And if you wanna shine them on say, "Asta la Vista, baby." Terminator: Asta la Vista, baby. Human Rainbow: That's great, now you're being cool. Terminator: No problemo. they pull into a gas station as the vehicle's engine is steaming 9: Engine trouble? Mucker: It probobly just needs a refill of ater in the radiater. Zoe Trent: Let's atleast grab something to eat while we're here. of our heroes get out Human Rarity: You know, you can lighten up a bit. Pinkie: The severe routine's getting old. Rainbow: You act like such a geek. Human Pinkie: Smile, once in a while. Terminator: Smile? Pinkie: You don't know what a smile is? Cindy: Pinkie, he's a machine. What machine knows what a smile is? Pinkie: Well, a smile is like this. a smile Terminator: her smile, and then he gives one Human Fluttershy: That's good. Maybe you could practice in front of a mirror. Terminator: smiling we watch some of our heroes eating some food they bought from a nearby cafe Joe: Let's eat fast. And we'll go. the Terminator is filling the radiator with water Carl: Need a hand? Termiantor: no. Vinny: You want the rest of my fries? Brian: No, thanks. Percy: We better get going, we don't wanna be caught. C.J.: You heard the Luetinent. heroes were soon on the road again and they approached the lab Jimmy: a secret entrance, and they drive in Mako: Wow! I don't remember that being here before. Jimmy: It's a long story, Mako. Anyway. Voxte, Decepticon and Deceptitrain files! Voxte: cart full of files comes in Celeveland: What is all of this? Jimmy: Ever since we defeated Lockdown, I decided to serch for anything I could learn about Decepticons and I've even found some Deceptitrain info as well. Sir Handel: Really? Jimmy: Yes. some pictures Are these the symbols? Nyx; Yeah, that's the symbols I've been seeing! Sheen: We need someone who can read them. Yuna: Then we'd have to talk to a Deceptitrain. Rusty: I know one. Morley: the boxcar in Tronie: inside Let me out! Let me out! Blitzer: it Tronie: GAH!!!! Skyla: EEP!!!! Piglet: Oh, d-d-d-d-dear! Tronie: I gonna have so many Deceptitrains come out here! Rusty: Hey! his blow torch Behave. Tronie: Finally I can breath again. Libby: Is he a Deceptitrain? Morley: Yeah Carl: Where did you get him?! Blitzer: In the condo, we caught him trying to still the shard. Tronie: Get me off of this chain. Tigger: Say, you're kinda cute Tronie: Huh? You wanna throw down your black racing stripes? Blitzer: We're sorry, we're sorry about you eye. But if you read these symbols here, we won't torch your other eye. Tronie: Uh-huh. Morley: We won't torch it. Just tell us what these symbols mean. Tronie: Right, right. Let's see. These are the symbols you saw in your brain right? Nyx: Yeah. Tronie: That's the languge of the Train-Primes. I don't read it, but I know someone who does. Jimmy: Good, then you must lead us there. Tronie: Right. heroes soon arrive at a Train Museum Pooh: I wonder who is the one we're looking for? Brian: Let's find out. head inside and let Tronie out of the boxcar Tronie: gasps I'm claustrophobic. Follow me. heroes follow Tronie to a Denver and Rio Grande Western K-36 class steam locomotive Steamy: A Denver and Rio Grande Western K-36 class, steam locomotive. Ah' haven't seen one them engines in a long time. Tronie: Put the shard in and watch what happens. Nyx: so and the shard attachs to the locomotive Mr. Krabs: Find, it's logo! Sheen: up to the tender and finds it (gasp) This train is a Deceptitrain! Yuna: Deceptitrain? Jimmy: Run! all hide as the engine transforms but it's transformation is really slow and jams inbetween transformations Steamfire: groans What is this?! Behold the glory of Steamfire!! Zeñorita: No creo que nos va a doler, parece demasiado viejo. Steamfire: Who said that?! Show yourselves! heroes come out Nyx: Listen, we need to talk to you. Steamfire: I don't have time for this! I'm on a mission. a frieght car Nyx: Hey, come back! chases him Princess Celestia: Hold on. teleports them all in front of him, then flies up to his face I conmmand you to halt! Steamfire: Hey, falls down easy there. Princess Celestia: We need to talk to you. Steamfire: Mam, damit! I don't have time for this. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes